Severus's Reluctant Brother
by Emrald Eyes
Summary: After destroying Dumbledore's office Harry wakes to find himself in the past and unable to return to his own time...Good Tobias Snape, Good Lucius better summary to come


Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, please review and let me know what you think of this story!!

He remembered the anger, it had come from deep within him, and he couldn't stand it anymore he had destroyed Dumbledore's office, yet the man hadn't been mad. At least Harry didn't think he was mad, he couldn't clearly remember what happened afterword, and the world had token on an eerie shade of gray before it became black. He winced as he slowly opened his eyes, his back was killing him, and in fact his whole body ached. He sat up slowly and stared dumbfounded, he was still in Dumbledore's office but it didn't even look like a single thing had been broken. What in the world was going on? He was so sure that the office had been decimated, but it stood now shining in all its former glory.

"Ah good your awake." The ancient voice said, turning Harry saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk watching him with an odd expression on his face. Harry blushed and looked down at his hands.

"Professor, about earlier I…"

"I assure you my dear boy earlier doesn't matter." Dumbledore stood and walked over to Harry who shifted on the couch he had been laying on so the headmaster could sit beside him. Again the man was studying him carefully, Harry squirmed.

"But…" he began again only to jump when Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down young one." He said kindly and turned when the door to his office opened and in walked McGonagall only…Harry frowned…the woman looked a bit younger than he remembered, and now that he thought about it, he turned to study Dumbledore, so did the headmaster.

"Albus, they have done it again, I know that I shouldn't be criticizing students of my own house but their jokes are only getting crueler, and it isn't right." She said then blinked when she saw Harry. "Albus who is that boy?" Harry's jaw dropped, why didn't she recognize him? He started to speak but felt Dumbledore's hand tighten in warning on his shoulder before he removed it standing.

"A friend Minerva, now who is that they pranked this time? And which one was to blame?" He questioned. McGonagall frowned shaking her head she gave the headmaster her attention.

"James and Sirius with the help of Peter, for once Remus was able to turn them down without them dragging him into it. And who else but Severus? They destroyed his entire potion's book, and you know how hard that boy was taking notes in it." McGonagall said in a tone that suggested she was getting rather tired of the ones in question. Harry paled and would've made a shocked sound but Dumbledore sent him a look that told him to keep quiet. What in Merlin's name was going on! McGonagall had to be going senile, Snape hadn't been a student much less pranked for years…not since his dad…Harry felt himself get light headed and heard a ringing in his ears.

"I am sorry to hear that, I shall repair Severus's book myself, also assign the culprits detention for the rest of the year with yourself, you may do as you see fit within those detentions." Dumbledore said as he watched Harry. McGonagall sighed shaking her head.

"For once Albus I wish you would punish them more severely." She said before she cast Harry another curious glance then turned walking out of the office. Dumbledore let himself indulge in a sigh before he went and knelt in front of Harry once again placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Breath, don't ask yet just breath young one." He said in a patient voice, Harry listened to him and the world righted itself, and soon the ringing stopped in his ears.

"I…how…I…don't understand." He stammered as Dumbledore sat beside him.

"Harry calm down, I think I can explain what happened, of course this merely my guess as I do not know for sure how this occurred."He began but Harry interrupted him.

"You know my name? But then why didn't…"

"Harry hush, I believe something very traumatic happened to you did it not?" He asked and got a nod from Harry. "And you expanded a great deal of magic, I am assuming in this very room, somehow your magic reacted oddly, almost as if it was protecting you from whatever was going on and well…sent you here."

"But where is HERE?" Harry yelled, Dumbledore set a calming hand on his arm.

"Well to put it bluntly, the past. The year is 1978." Dumbledore explained, Harry heard the ringing begin again and nearly passed out as he heard the door open again.

"Albus!" A man said rushing in, he pushed his glasses on his nose and raised an eyebrow at Harry who now had his head between his knees. "Am I interrupting?" he asked with what could be said to be a hint of disrespect. Dumbledore kept his hand on Harry's arm as he turned.

"Horace, can I assume that this is in regards to the latest offense a certain group of teenagers caused one of your students?" he asked not hiding his amusement. The man glared at him at that point, though his eyes did drift back to Harry.

"Detentions? That is all you are doing? Albus, they very nearly caused Severus to snap, he is a genius in potions, and those…those…" Horace said glaring nearly raising his arms to make strangling gestures in the air. Dumbledore shook his head patting Harry' on the back as Harry's breath decided it didn't want to come out anymore. "Albus…" Horace asked as he walked forward his eyes were entirely on Harry who made his hands into fists and struggled to breath his body was getting the tingling feeling it always did when he was about to pass out.

"Horace I don't suppose you have a calming draught on your person?" Dumbledore asked and smiled as Horace pulled one out and knelt in front of Harry.

"Drink this." He ordered, Harry could tell from the tone of voice that he was quite used to being listened to, Harry shook his head, he didn't want a damn potion, he wanted to go back to his own blasted time where he belonged. Horace shook his head and slid a hand under Harry's chin raising his face and pushed the vial to his lips. "Drink it." he repeated, "and I'll leave you alone." He added after a moment when he caught the rebellious gleam enter Harry's eyes. Harry grumbled but opened his mouth and allowed the stranger to pour it down his throat. He swallowed coughing slightly, his eyes watering.

"Thank you Horace, as for the reason why they only received detention, the year is almost at an end less than a week, what would the point of punishing them severely be if it wasn't going to last?" he questioned. Horace grimaced but nodded in agreement, standing he gave a nod to Harry.

"Who is this?"

"This is Andreas, I'm afraid he came from a bad home life, we had to remove him from his guardians, but never fear I have a feeling I know who to put him with." Dumbledore said. Harry shot upright ignoring the buzzing he was feeling still.

"What?" Harry shouted only to be given a dark look.

"Child, hush." Horace said shaking his head at the boy. Honestly what was it with children? He thought shaking his head. Harry glared at him but Dumbledore cleared his throat calling attention to himself.

"Horace I suggest you go and calm down Young Severus, it wouldn't do to have him overreact too much before he goes home." Dumbledore suggested. Horace raised an eyebrow but nodded excusing himself he left the office.

"Andreas? Bad home life?" Harry said staring at Dumbledore in disbelief. Dumbledore nodded as he stood walking over to sit back at his desk.

"Yes Andreas, a bad home life. Now why don't you take a nap while I write this letter." Dumbledore suggested as Harry finally began to feel the efforts of the potion. Harry gave him a glare but laid down on the couch, he yelped and sat up when he finally realized how small his body was.

"What?" He yelled Dumbledore chuckled as he wrote.

"I was wondering when you would figure out that, I dare say you are barely eight years old." The headmaster said chuckling as Harry collapsed on the couch grumbling and muttering underneath his breath. Dumbledore glanced at Harry and shook his head, the boy was still clearly not only in shock but exhausted from the use of the magic that brought him here. Silently he took his wand out and with a wave watched satisfied smile as Harry slipped under to sleep. Dumbledore watched him for a moment before he went back to writing his letter.

……….

Tobias Snape sighed as he sat down for dinner, it was always quiet when Severus was away at school, even when the boy came back he moped, then quietly fumed at the boys that Tobias knew pulled all manner of pranks on the him. He drummed his fingers on the table, at least it was his last year at that school, he just hoped Severus came home for once in at least a semi-happy mood. He flinched he heard something hit the closed window, standing he went over to see an owl with a letter in it's beak. Severus…Tobias thought and felt a hand close around his heart as he opened the window to let the owl in. Please just say he was in a fight so I can punish the daylights out of him when he gets home, he asked and took the letter sitting down he opened it.

_Tobias, _

_First I must apologize for the lateness of the hour, though I do know you most likely just got home from training troops. This letter has nothing to do with Severus (though I am afraid that he was pranked again this time one of his potion's books that he has been using was destroyed but I shall restore it not to worry). No I am writing to you for something entirely different, this very night I had a eight year old child brought to me, he has been through a great deal of things, including abusive relatives among other things. I know that could quite possibly be to much to ask of you, but this particular child is in need not only of a family, but one that will not allow…dangerous stunts as well as the attitudes I myself have already become a witness to. This child is a boy named Andreas, and I wish if at all possible for you to take him under your wings, and adopt him. He has had precious little chance at having a family, and I dare say you and Severus are exactly what he needs._

_Sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.s if you should decide to do this for me, just reply via this owl, and I shall send someone to bring you here to Hogwarts to retrieve the boy. If not I apologize for interrupting your night._

Tobias reread the letter three times before he set it aside and began to eat deep in thought, god an eight year old, and one with an attitude he wasn't sure how he managed to keep sane when Severus was eight, how in the world did Dumbledore assume he was going to stay sane if he took on this Andreas if he himself admitted the boy had a serious attitude problem. Finishing his meal he folded his arms, and this really wasn't just his choice, though he knew Severus would just endure quietly if he didn't approve, then again…abused…Tobias couldn't get the idea out of his head. Nodding to himself and promising to make it up to his son later he got up and grabbed a pen writing on the same parchment that Dumbledore had sent.

_Very well you old meddlesome coot, I will take this boy in, and pray that I do not strangle him._

_Tobias_

Satisfied he handed the owl back the parchment and watched it take off, closing the window he left the room to change from his uniform and into something more comfortable he didn't know how long before someone came to get him, if they actually intended to have him take the boy that night. And with Severus still at school, he would have to pull some strings and get one of the other instructors to take his cadets for the time that Severus wasn't around to help babysit the child. Though he was sure his troop would breath a sigh of relief as he was nothing but hard on them. Changing into a pair of dark gray sweat pants and a t-shirt he had just slipped sneakers on when he heard a loud knock at the front door. Taking his time he walked to it running a hand through his black hair and gave whoever it was at the door. When the knock sounded again, this time more impatient he opened it, the man was wearing black robes and looking annoyed.

"Dumbledore sent me to pick you up." He stated and Tobias nodded stepping out into the night, and locked the door.

"Let's not keep the coot waiting." Tobias commanded as watched the man who scowled but took his arm holding out a lemon drop, rolling his eyes Tobias touched it and waited for the world to right itself…

…..

Dumbledore watched Harry sleep, silently again he transfigured what Harry was wearing into jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt that had a phoenix on it, nodding satisfied he took the glasses off of Harry's face and cast a high level healing spell, fixing Harry's vision, he traced the scar that marked Harry but left it alone, instead he traced his wand against Harry's hair and watched as the color lightened to a honey toned brown. He had just finished and was putting his wand away when the door opened, and the wizard led Tobias into the room.

"Ah yes, that will be all." He said cheerfully. The wizard nodded and left them be. Tobias stepped forward ignoring Dumbledore as he studied Harry who was still fast asleep on the couch, the trained military eyes took in the shadows under Harry's own eyes, the way he was to thin and the slightly disrupted sleep he was in.

"Can I assume this is Andreas?" Tobias finally spoke, Dumbledore nodded.

"Shall I wake him?" the headmaster asked and Tobias nodded. Leaning over Harry Dumbledore muttered the counter spell and watched as intensely green eyes snapped open and glared at him.

"You!" Harry growled without respect at all.

"Watch it child, you do not speak to your elders in that tone of voice." Tobias barked and Harry jumped sitting up to stare at a man that looked eerily like a certain potion's master.

"Andreas, this is Tobias Snape, he has…." Dumbledore began.

"I am adopting you." Tobias interrupted and watched as Harry's eyes widened, Snape's father…adopting him…

"I don't want to be adopted!" Harry yelled at him and flinched as Tobias's hand whipped out and pulled him off the couch by the arm and gave him a slight cuff on the ear.

"I do not condone disrespect, you were right Dumbledore he has an attitude problem." Tobias commented and grabbed Harry's ear when Harry growled. "Enough!" he ordered sternly and turned to Dumbledore.

"Do you have all the paperwork?" he asked and the headmaster nodded pulling out the paperwork and handed Tobias a quill, dragging Harry to stand next to him and keeping a firm hand on his arm, Tobias began to fill out the forms. Harry growled and yanked twisting in Tobias's grip, instead of letting go Tobias just leaned forward and scooped him up into his arms earning a yelp from Harry as he finished the forms.

"Tobias…thank you."Dumbledore said as Harry sputtered.

"You can't!" Harry protested only to have Tobias place his free hand over Harry's mouth.

"You're welcome, are you going to handle the normal paperwork as well?" he asked as Dumbledore began to lead him towards the exit.

"Yes of course." He said amused as Harry yanked on the hand over his mouth. "Tobias, he may be reluctant but he does…"

"I understand, trust me he will be fine." Tobias assured the headmaster as they walked down the stairs to the wizard that had brought him there. Harry growled beneath the hand but his eyes dropped sagging slightly against Tobias, who finally removed his hand from the boy's mouth. Amused Tobias turned raising an eyebrow at the wizard who grunted holding out another lemon drop.

"Tobias be careful with him, he's been through a lot." Dumbledore said softly right before Tobias left, nodding again he took the lemon drop and they vanished…

…

Harry jerked in Snape's father's arms feeling his stomach began to lurch, tightening his grip on him, Tobias walked to the door ignoring the wizard as he unlocked the front door.

"Welcome home Andreas." Tobias said softly.


End file.
